


The Beauty Who Tamed The Beast

by KieranDarkling



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Crossdressing, Dorks in Love, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Gay, High School, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Parents, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDarkling/pseuds/KieranDarkling
Summary: Eric has it hard for The New Kid, but he's done so many terrible things in his life he isn't sure he deserves someone like the pretty boy he stares at when no one is looking.





	The Beauty Who Tamed The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this is my own personal headcanon.
> 
> I only own Tommy Price, Shayla DiGregorio, Maxim Petrovski and Bethany Reid. All other characters and settings are the property of Trey Parker and Matt Stone.
> 
> Each of the main boys (except Stan) as well as Pete Thelman, is paired with one of my various New Kid's, but to make it easier, only Eric's love interest has the New Kid's background. The other three are simply from other towns but go to Park County High School, or, in Maxim's case, work at Tweak Bros Coffee.

"Hey, guy's...?" When Cartman trailed off, everyone stopped to await his question. Craig didn't stay long, offering a glance over his shoulder before he scoffed and waltzed away, one arm around his boyfriends shoulders and the other hand raising a middle fingered salute in the air. Tweek, gazed back at the scene worriedly as he was lead away. Kyle and Kenny shared a look, the formers brows furrowed in confusion and the latter's brow raised in suspicion. They both turned to watch their friend.

He stood frozen to the spot, his gaze pointed down a side corridor, soulful brown eyes twinkling and lips slightly parted. The curious boys looked in the direction he was gaping at and then they suddenly understood.

His name was Tommy Price, and eight years before he had earned the label 'The New Kid' by no fault on his own accord. He was just the most recent addition to South Park, so it seemed fitting. The boy was standing with a gaggle of girls, including Kenny's not exactly girlfriend, Shayla, who's pregnancy was showing more and more each day. She was radiant, absolutely glowing with impending motherhood, but they both knew it was Tommy who had caught the larger boys eye. Dressed in a loose floral printed tee shirt with long sleeves, black jeans that molded to the curves of his shapely legs like a second skin, and cute little chunky desert pink sneakers, he was the most feminine boy at Park County High besides Butters and Kenny, by default, because he had taken on the role of Princess during the various games of their youth. There was the shy Kevin Stoley, who Red Tucker seemed mildly interested in, but he wasn't exactly as...flamboyant...in his manner of dress. Looking back and forth from Tommy to their mesmerized friend, they both decided the two would make a really cute couple. Giggling, the supple cushion of his lips pulled back to reveal two rows of neat little rose gold braces on teeth so white and straight they didn't seem to need them, he reached up to tuck a stray lock of deep dark brown hair behind his ear with perfectly manicured fingers. The lilac color of the polish matched his smoldering lavender eyes.

"You okay man?" Kenny asked, breaking the silence.

"Well gee Eric, is everything alright?" Butters inquired nervously, scrubbing his knuckles together as he always had when he was anxious.

"Guys, how do you know when you're in love?"


End file.
